omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Nene
Nene is one of the protagonists of Omega Quintet and is also a Song Maiden. Profile Appearance Nene is a fair-skinned girl with purple eyes and medium length strawberry blonde hair. She wears a pair of oval-shaped glasses. Idol Clothes As an idol, Nene loses her glasses and hat, revealing a tilted braid that swirls into a bun. She gains a white dress with strips going down each side of the chest, held together by black ribbons. Along the bottom are lines of orange and golden yellow to match the bow at the center of her chest. The breasts portion have black diamond-shaped markings. The skirt of the dress is golden-yellow pleat with orange diamond print and white ruffles underneath of it with a slit on the side. A big pale orange and pale yellow bow ties onto the back of her waist and has a pattern of lines and two different styled diamonds. She also gains white sleeves with pale orange cuffs and ruffles lining the top and bottom, tall white boots that have accents of orange, black, and pale yellow, worn with tall white stockings with a single line of orange around the top. Around her neck is a frilly orange and yellow collar with dark orange lining and white ruffles surrounding a cyan diamond. In her hair is a single, two-pieced diamond clip. Casual Clothes Normally Nene wears a long white dress with a blue sleeveless top over it that is held shut by two buttons and a pink and white striped ribbon tied around her waist. Over this is a short, pale blue blouse-jacket with two bigger buttons. Her shoes are pale brown flats with laces going up the center, while on her head sits a pale mint beret with a pink and white ribbon lining the bottom with a minty-blue button in the center. Personality A shy, timid girl who is always afraid. She is also negative while performing as a Song Maiden, and it looks like that her usual spot is being frightened behind Kanadeko. However, when in battle she is far more capable than what one could imagine. Archive Report Nene. Born on july 26th, and raised in a town facility. Has a height of 154 cm and a weight of 46 kg, both numbers putting her right in the middle of the Verse Maidens. Image color: yellow. Miss Kanadeko is her childhood companion raised in the same facility, and they act together at a frequency that might as well be called constant. Her timid personality means she can't express herself clearly, but she has another side that gives no thought to uttering words sharp enough to anger Miss Momoka. She's often spotted complaining that she never wanted to be a Verse Maiden. Her reason for becoming one seems to be a reluctant capitulation to Miss Kanadeko's pushiness. In contract to her appearance and personality, she's a competitive hard worker who is never seen shirking her lessons despite her reservations. She's extremely averse to men, and runs away whenever a club member calls out to her. From society's viewpoint, she's the sensible Verse Maiden, but perhaps unsurprisingly, there has surfaced the possiblity that she's the owner of some warped thoughts, indeed. She appears to be capable of singlehandedly doing maintenance on any firearm. These weapons are certainly her forte, but it's unclear where a teenager obtained the knowledge to do something like firearm maintenance on her own. Additionally, we have received information that she carries concealed firearms on her apart from her Mic. As one wrong step couldmake this a crime, a brave soul attempted to verify the rumor, but it was revealed a while ago that he wound up hospitalized the next day. As further investigation has been deemed dangerous, we have decided to suspend our invesigation. Story Nene along with Kanadeko meet Takt during Episode 1. After the episode's end, they meet again in Episode 2 and become party members. Nene's personality holds up throughout the story. Her song "manmarumarui" unlocks after viewing the character event in Episode 7 at her room. Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Verse Maidens